Lean On Me
by WishfulThinkin21
Summary: Right after the events of Big Bang River Song meets a certain handsome ex-time agent to drink her sorrows away. Mentions of River/11, Rose/9/10/11 , Jack/Ianto.


**A.N:**I have been thinking about this since the Big Bang, you know seeing River so fragile after she thought the Doctor was dead and all..

**Disclaimer:** River Song belongs to Steven Moffat, Captain Jack Harkness belongs to Russell T Davies so I guess I have no chance..

* * *

**Lean On Me**

_So just call on me brother, when you need a hand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_I just might have a problem that you'd understand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_Lean on me when you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long_

_Till I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on_

_Lean on me..._

''So what did you say to him ?''

Planet Zog was not a touristic planet, not for families anyway. It was full of bars and casinos, smugglers and murderers. No matter what your species was you were always welcome there. At least nobody cared. Two humans one male, one female were sitting in a bar with a name that near human species can read pronounce.

''You know the usual, spoilers..''

The female one was wearing a black elegant dress, but the man knew that there was a blaster plastered to her right leg. Her curly blonde hair was out of place and she was obviously at the verge of crying. She ordered another shot of hyper vodka, which was by the way her twenty-seventh.

''Was it close this time?''

She was obviously bored out of her mind, or trying to resist to the urge to shoot the man in front of her. Which she knew wouldn't matter, because the handsome captain was immortal. She'd given the vortex manipulator back to him earlier that night and the daft man had said something like '_and where is my wrist _?'

''C'mon you know the routine, he'll never let a Dalek kill him. A young girl without a second thought, an old man oh he is human! But not a Dalek. ''

Man's eyes darkened, he was still emotional about few topics, just a few and he only showed it when he was really pissed of. And believe when they say it, it was really hard to make a man like him angry.

''River that young girl was my best friend.'' He said through his teeth. He knew that Doctor River Song knew no pity and certainly didn't care about his past. They all has skeletons in their closets, it was River's wish to keep the doors closed so none of them would cause a paradox.

''And yet she doomed you to eternity.'' River said in response obviously not noticing the mood the captain was in. No matter how many years passed away while he was drinking his sorrows he still remembered the girl who was once as bright as the sunlight and he still loved her.

''And yet she is the reason we are talking right now.''

River just shrugged, she was too busy thinking about the Doctor's not so romantic marriage proposal/question. His eyes were dark, she remembered, empty. Even though she didn't want to admit they would always be when he remembered her.

And anything different, anything human, anything pink, anything yellow, anything brilliant reminded him of her.

''He will always love her.''

Rose Tyler.

''He'll move on, you know it, you are the one who he's married with.''

River gave him a glare, and if the looks could have killed Jack would be already dead lying on the floor. Then again maybe he had died, he was a master at that by now.

''Did you move on Jack ?''

Just like she'd expected the pain returned to mans eyes, like a mirror to an outsider but so much more, much more tender than the woman's, much more fragile.

''I'm completely different than him.''

River thought on that for a bit, smiling to herself.

''Really ? I'm your partner in crime and I'm his wife I believe I know a bit about you two pretty boys.''

Jack just laughed.

''Still admit it, he was much more attractive in his tenth incarnation.''

She sighed.

''And had a much better fashion sense. Did I tell you he tried to wear a fez*''

This was supposed to be a joke but the couple didn't laugh, they just continued to drink all night long.


End file.
